ravasddfandomcom-20200213-history
Gun Shiner
"Bigger Guns, Bigger Bullets, Less likely to miss." - Uthus Clericson General Description: The Gun Shiner''s are hunters that fight a specific threat. To fight the threat they have the ability the 'shift' in between planes, dimensions and even timelines, but not time itself so they often feel rushed. They often make their bullets and sometimes their guns out of Kogoelite, a type of metier rock that can fall between dimensional shifts. '''Adventures:' Gun Shiners will do anything to destroy their target(s) Characteristics: Gun Shiners are some of the greatest hunters and slayers in lore. Despite not being able to take a lot of damage their quick reflexes and deadly aim make them formidable weather alone or in a group. Alignment: Any, Lawful or Neutral. Religion: Any Background: Gun Shiners often come out of a deep devotion to slay a certain enemy, whether for revenge, religious reasons. Many see themselves as Balance keepers for the planes appearing when the powers of either Good or Evil, have been tipped dramatically against their alignment. Races: Any that can bear a gun. Dwarves and Elves are rare. Other Classes: Gun Shiners get along with most other classes fine though can have trouble with Cleric of a different alignment. Role: Ranged Weapon User. Adaptation: The class can really fit in any scenario, unless you really don't want guns in your game, in that case all states for guns and bullets go to bows and arrows and the Gun Shiner becomes an Arrow Shiner, 'Bolt' Shiners(Cross bow users) also exist but are rare. GAME RULE INFORMATION Gun Shiner's have the following game statistics. Abilities: Dexterity is the most accentual skill for Gun Shiners. Alignment: Any Lawful or Neutral Hit Die: d8 Starting Age: As Ranger Starting Gold: As Ranger Class Skills The Gun Shiner's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are... Skill Points at First Level: (6 + Int modifier per level) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: ×4 + INT at 1st level Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: The Gun Shiner is proficient with all simple weapons and guns. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. All other class features go here (Use the format shown directly below if you don't know what to do.)! Crafting Guns: The very first thing a Gun Shiner must learn to do is create weapons. They may take Guncraft as a Profession, and take levels in Craft Rounds/Pistol/Rifle and then add their Guncraft Bonus to all of these Crafting checks. Guns are difficult to create, but over time the Gun Shiner will become skilled enough to craft more powerful weapons. Point Blank Shot: You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet(+3 ft./2 levels). Walk the Planes (Su): A Gun Shiner’s greatest talent is the ability to travel the multiverse through sheer willpower. Once per day at 1st level, they may teleport to another plane of existence. This is a spell-like ability that functions as the Plane Shift spell, with a few caveats. First, it may not be used on unwilling subjects. Second, it takes one minute to cast, rather than a standard action. Finally, the Gun Shiner and anyone who traveled with them is dazed for five rounds following the shift, and fatigued for the rest of the day. Planar Vision (Su): The Gun Shiner's vision extends into other planes, allowing him/her to see creatures that are ethereal, out-of-phase (incorporeal), under a displacement effect, and so forth. Treat as a permanent True Seeing spell, except that only dimensional effects can be seen through. (not illusions, darkness, polymorph etc). Look Harmless: You have a knack for looking harmless, enabling you to avoid unwanted attention and potentially surprise your enemies.(This feat will not work against creatures with Intelligence under 3 or a creature that would consider anyone, or anyone of your race to automatically be dangerous or untrustworthy.) Ducking Shot: You are skilled at dodging while using your ranged weapon. You get a +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against attacks of opportunities caused while making a ranged attack in an area threatened by your enemies.(A condition that makes you lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any) also makes you lose dodge bonuses.) Easy Walking: At 14th level, the Gun Shiner is no longer fatigued after Walking the Planes, and is only dazed for one round upon arrival. Any passengers (willing and unwilling) still suffer the negative effects. Swift Travel: At 16th level, you are able to planeshift much faster. Your “Walk the Planes” ability now takes only one round to cast. Alcohol Resistance: Some people in the world have the almost supernatural ability to take in large amounts of alcohol before falling to the ground. This feat makes that possible.Gives a +3 inherent bonus on Fortitude saves against drunkenness. Swift Tracker (Ex): Beginning at 9th level, a Gun Shiner can move at his normal speed while following tracks without taking the normal –5 penalty. He takes only a –10 penalty (instead of the normal –20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. Baleful Shift: At 7th level, the Gun Shiner may take unwilling individuals with him when he Plane Shifts. The victim receives a will save (DC = 10+ ½ character level + spellcasting ability modifier) to resist this. (Until higher levels, the casting time is still 1 minute so an unwilling target must be bound, helpless, or unconscious.) Elemental Shot (Su): You Channel the power of the Elemental Planes themselves, a thin, white ray springs from your Gun. You must make a successful ranged touch attack to hit. Any creature struck by the ray takes 2d6 points of elemental (fire, ice, etc.) damage of a element of your choice, per level (to a maximum of 40d6). Any creature reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by this spell is entirely immolated. A killed creature’s equipment is destroyed with it.(If the Gun Shiner worships an Archdevil or He-Who-Was the 'element' will always be Hellfire.) Elemental Bullet (Su): At 8th level, a Gun Shiner can use the Elemental Bullet spell at will. Any ammunition the Gun Shiner fires become elemental projectiles. Each piece of ammunition deals an extra 1d6 points of chosen element damage to any target it hits. A flaming projectile can easily ignite a flammable object or structure, but it won’t ignite a creature it strikes. The Gun Shiner requires no material components for this and may suppress this ability at will as a free action before firing. (If the Gun Shiner worships an Archdevil or He-Who-Was the 'element' will always be Hellfire.) Camouflage: A Gun Shiner can use the Hide skill in any sort of natural terrain, even if the terrain doesn't grant cover or concealment or while being observed. Go Hungry: You are able to go without food and water for six days before suffering any ill effects.(After six days you must eat and drink normally for at least three days before fasting again.) Neth Sending (Sp): By level 19, you have either been to, or know of Neth, the living plane. If you can touch your opponent you can send him/her to the living plane, which has this habit of eating people.(Once per Day, you are not transported with your opponent.) CLASS FEATURE NAME (Ex, Su, Sp, Ps): Known Gun Shiners *Uthus Clericson: Male Human Gun Shiner, NG *Nortumal Serpenthelm: Male Half-Orc Gun Shiner, Arrow Shiner Varient, LE *Dver Dunforth: Male Dwarf Gun Shiner, Bolt Shiner Varient, LN Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Browse